A Change of Heart
by Al-Saiduq
Summary: It's not love at first sight, but simple conversations and small gestures can always lead to more than what meets the eye. Kagami/Momoi


_A/N: This is probably one of the only straight pairing I like from this series. But seriously, y'all! This pairing deserves more love! I mean, Kagami would treat her so well! He's like Aomine, only not like Aomine. I dunno. A friend and I were discussing this pairing after seeing a pixiv drawing of them and it just instantaneously clicked. Became our OTP on the spot. Anyways, thanks for reading. /shot'd_

_I think ff's uploading system has a thing out to get me or something otl _

_Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki_

* * *

"Eh? Kagamin? Is that you?"  
Kagami looked up from his pile of burgers to a familiar, feminine face. Only one person has the sanity to call him "Kagamin".  
"Aahh..." He stared dumbly, trying to remember her name. "_Momoi._..?" At this, Momoi smiled sincerely at being remembered.  
"Well, I would hope you remember me! I was always all over Tetsu-kun."  
"Ah, right... Of course." Kagami commented awkwardly. Kagami looked back down at his mountain of uneaten burgers and foil-wraps. He didn't have the appetite to eat all of a sudden with a girl nearby. "Um...Would you like to sit with me?" Kagami said, unsure of himself in this situation. He wasn't used to taking to Japanese girls, dammit!  
Momoi returned her attention back to him from the foggy window. Maji Burgers's was pretty warm and there was a cold rain out. Thus why she ended up taking shelter in the small fast-food joint and run into Kagami. "I would like that. Thank you." With that said, she took the seat across from Kagami and looked at the collection on his tray. Kagami noticed where her eyes trailed to and scratched the back of his head. "Kagami likes teriyaki burgers too?"  
"Yeah, it's the closest thing I can get here to a hamburger from the states's more filling too. And what do you mean by 'too'?"  
"Oh, it's just that Dai-chan likes the same thing too. He orders about the same amount when he accompanies me in shopping trips! It's a shame all he does is complain and such." Momoi ranted. She sighed at the thought of how her childhood friend treated her at times and wondered why her love interest would even be interested in something like that.  
Snapping her out of her reverie, Kagami argued, "Please do no compare me to Aho-mine. I'd rather not think about the likes of that guy on my day off." He leaned back in his chair while slinging his arm to the back of his seat. His face turned sour immediately when he thought of the recent 1-on-1 match he last had with him and a thought hit him. "Oh right. Um... Momoi?"  
"Yes?"  
"Th...ank you. For the shoes that day I had a match against Kaijou. I really owe ya one." Kagami stumbled over his words but got his point across. His face felt warm but it was for good reason! Japanese girls!  
"Oh! It's no problem! You should thank Dai-chan since they were his shoes!"

"Yeah, but Ass-mine wouldn't have given them to me without your help. For that, I really am grateful to you." Kagami gave her a very tender smile to accompany his gratitude.

Momoi looked confused for a minute "'Ass-mine'? Are you talking about Dai-chan?" Momoi was not familiar with the word "ass". Did Kagami just use English by accident?

"Oh right, I guess you wouldn't be familiar with the word." Kagami sweat-dropped when he realized his American slip-up. "I guess you could say it's similar to calling him Aho-mine. Just... without him realizing it?" He said, unsure if that was the best way to put it.

"Ooohhh! Then I want to call him Ass-mine too! Dai-chan will never know what I'm talking about!" Momoi joked. Learning a new, English word to use against Aomine was fun!

"Aahh, let's not over use it. Let's just keep it between us. Like a secret he'll never get. His reaction's gonna be pretty damn funny." Kagami smirked at the thought of Aomine getting frustrated over the meaning of his new nickname. It amused him. Momoi giggled as she placed her elbows on the table and placed her weight onto them, leaning forward. Kagami mirrored her action as they engaged in a casual conversation about anything and everything.

* * *

"Ah, it's getting late. It doesn't look like the rain's letting up anytime soon." Kagami noted after glancing out the window in the middle of their conversation of their demon captains. Momoi looked out as well and, like Kagami said, the rain continued to pour. It wasn't heavy enough to blow their umbrellas away, but it would surely be unpleasant to walk around in the rain in the middle of winter. "Do you have an umbrella, Momoi?"

"Actually, no I don't. I ran here from a nearby sport's shop." Momoi stated sheepishly. Kagami mentally weighed out his options. Walk Momoi to her home because its late, it's raining, it's cold, and because he doesn't want a guilty conscience to manifest him, or leave immediately because it was not his business.

'_No! Bad, baka-gami!_' Kagami shook his head and the former easily won that fight.

"How about we share my umbrella and I walk you home?" Kagami offered, already getting up to throw out his tray of origami burger wraps (how did he do all that?! Or was it Momoi?). Momoi's mouth gaped slightly and her eyes widened at Kagami. "Oh, and that wasn't an actual question you're supposed to answer. No objections will be taken." Kagami added when he saw her open her mouth further to possibly protest.

And she obviously was, if the blatant pout on her face gave away anything. Momoi retrieved her discarded coat from her seat, put it on, and waited by the door for Kagami with her cheeks still puffed in a pout. Kagami laughed at the sheer adorableness of it and poked at her cheek.

"Y'know, your face might get stuck like that if you keep it up." He teased as they walked out the door. Kagami opened his umbrella and blinked for a minute. "Erm... you might wanna keep close. I didn't bring a large one with me today." Embarrassed, Kagami scratched at his cheek at the sheer misfortune. Momoi only nodded and stood closer to Kagami as he lifted the umbrella over their heads. They began to walk.

"Y'know, Kagamin, you remind me of Aomine a little bit." Momoi muttered beneath her thin scarf. He looked down at her in disbelief and slight disgust, silently begging her to redeem her statement. "But not entirely. Only his good points."

Kagami scoffed at that. "The guy has those?"

She punched at his arm lightly in Aomine's defense. There was no denying the smile on her face and the lack of fight behind the punch. "Of course! I wouldn't be comparing him to you, otherwise!" Pause. "I guess you could say that you two have a very-hot headed attitude at times, stubborn—but who isn't?-and you two have a passionate love for basketball."

"Could you give me better comparisons than that? It doesn't sound very positive and only makes me hate myself more, knowing that I'm that much like Aomine." He mumbled grumpily.

"Oh, well, he can be nice too." Scoff. "He's also very protective of his close friends, considerate on rare occasions, and he's a man of his words when he really means it." Momoi smiled. Not because she was thinking about all the good things about Aomine, but at how Kagami embodied those good points and more.

"Eh, I guess being compared to that idiot like that isn't too bad." Kagami looked upwards as he walked the direction Momoi led them to. The moon was bright tonight. Not exactly full, but convincing enough. The rain clouds failed in concealing it, not that he was complaining. "Ah. The moon's really bright today."

Momoi looked up as well. "Indeed."

"The moon is really pretty, huh?"

"Indeed."

The atmosphere fell into a comfortable silence after that until Momoi sneezed minutes later.

"Ah, here." Kagami handed her the umbrella and unwrapped the knitted scarf from his neck. He bent down a bit to wrap it around Momoi.

"Is this okay, Kagamin? Aren't you cold?" Momoi asked, worried for her friend. As she began to unwrap it, he placed a hand over her own.

"I'm a big guy who eats a lot. I got plenty of fat and muscle to keep me warm." Kagami reassured her with a smile. Although a bit skeptical, Momoi complied reluctantly. She knew it was no use arguing with Kagami if he was anything like Aomine.

About twenty minutes later, they reached Momoi's house. Kagami walked her to her door and greeted her mother who answered the door.

"Thank you for accompanying my daughter home. Would you like to stay for tea and wait until the rain lets up?" The kind, aged woman suggested.

"No, I think it's best I get home soon. It's pretty late and I don't wanna be a bother." Kagami looked down at Momoi who, in return, looked up at him. "If...If you need someone to go shopping with you and you don't feel like dealing with Ass-mine, ju-just look for me. You know where I go to school." Kagami said, feeling warm from embarrassment. "Thanks for today. See ya around." He bowed slightly and turned heel out of their doorstep.

Momoi watched his retreating back and took a breath.

The smell of teriyaki burger and deodorant wasn't as bad as she thought.

* * *

_A/N: Wasn't too bad, right? ^^; I really do like this pairing. Especially with how it works in my head. _

_Like, Kagami is the second Aomine, but he's not. Kagami has a personality different from Aomine but their general characters are pretty similar. Aomine is Momoi's childhood friend. I just see them as bro/sis combo. But Kagami is like a completely new canvas for Momoi to build a relationship on from her experience with Aomine. Kagami doesn't seem like the type to go for her for her body like most would. My headcanon for him is that he gets shy and flustered with that topic /heart. pure bby_

_(Also, those two have a lot in common. They have an interest in Kuroko but their hearts get broken by him because he's totally with Kiseki /shot'd. /brick'd. /dead'd lol) _


End file.
